A New Region, A New Love
by Dude492
Summary: Bruce Wilson has been Champion of the Hoenn Region for approximately a Year and as a Result he's become quite famous due to his strong Pokemon, Particually his starter: 'Blazie' who combined with love for his Team has made him nearly unstoppable, But with a new threat on the rise and a Pokemon wanting to keep Bruce all to herself it's a new Adventure! (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1: Vacation for the Champions

A New Region, A New Love

(EDIT: This is a Reupload, the notes have not changed and neither has the story, I will attempt to fix the grammar and Spelling mistakes I have mistakenly made, hope you enjoy the story)

_**Dude492: "Alright, First Fanfic, Right here we go."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "You really wanna do this?"**_

_**Dude492: "Well Nidoqueen, I'm making a Story about Pokémon and I thought if I finally put a story on the internet, my Friends would stop bugging me about it."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "You have Friends?"**_

_**Dude492: "Anyway Nidoqueen i was reading a couple of them and i thought it would be good to write my own Fan Fiction."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Whatever."**_

_**Dude492: "This Fan Fiction is a Romance/Action about Pokémon so enjoy the story, Contains Sex Scenes and i'm planning a bit of dark torture as per the plot I have brewing in my head. Enjoy and Review!**_

Normal Text: Human Speech

_Italic Text: Pokémon Speech_

**Bold Text: Event**

_**Bold-Italic: Earth Talk**_

**# -# = Music**

Bruce's Team:

Blazie:

Lv:77

Moves:

Sky Uppercut

ExtremeSpeed

Fire Punch

Flamethrower

Nature:

Brave

Metagross:

Lv:75

Moves:

Psychic

Protect

Double Edge

Earthquake

Nature:

Docile

Salamance:

Lv:69

Moves:

Dragon Breath

Aerial Ace

Shock Wave

Fire Blast

Nature:

Rash

Rayquaza:

Lv:70

Hyper Beam

Anicent Power

Outrage

Fly

Nature:

Hardy

Groundon:

Lv:70

Fissure

Fire Blast

Hyper Beam

Solarbeam

Nature:

Bold

-Empty Pokeball-

Started: 15/5/13

(Edit 4/12/13: Whenever you see bold text with hashtags, highlight the text, right click and search the music for a better visualisation of the story's feel)

**# Pokemon HG/SS Route 49 Theme #**

I awoke with a ringing noise in my Ear, I pulled out my Pokenav and turned off the Alarm, hoping the team was asleep, which to my happiness they were, 'Good.' I thought, I looked across the room and saw Metagross folded up and asleep in the corner, looking almost like an odd table, Salamance was hogging the floor as he slept and Blaziken was asleep against the closet door with Salamance's Wing across him, 'Smart girl.' I thought. Blazie was a female and the team used to bully her about it, so she always tried to improve herself, Salamance in particular really hated the fact that a starter weak to flying types kicked his ass but most of the time he shuts up about it, Blazie was my First Pokémon I got when I was 9, I started early due to the fact that I got flying colours in Trainer School, It was pretty easy, I'm surprised that 20 year olds still go there.

My Name is Bruce Wilson I'm 21, Black-Haired which has always been spiked upwards and green eyes from my Mom's side of the family, I also got an average amount of muscle from my journey's as a Pokemon Trainer, however thanks the battling and support from my friends I'd become Champion of the Hoenn Region for a Year now. I nudge the team awake and get dressed in usual Black Tank Top and Jeans, never forgetting my trademark green dragon gandanna.

We walk downstairs from the Pokémon centre to the canteen, I brought breakfast for the team, Salamance ate a plate of Red PokeBlocks, Metagross decided on a Boulder cover in Gems and Blazie picked a Jelly made of Pecha Berries which had burnt toast on the side which Cost me dearly but then again, after all the hard work me and my team did to become Champion and the after all the fights we fought, My Pokémon were worth it and more, besides.. The amount of money trainers lose to me makes me probably the richest guy in Hoenn, I decide I'll ask the team what we should do today.

"Ok Team, what are we going to do today?" I ask.

_"Contest! I wanna win another Cool Contest!"_ Salamance says faster than a Quick attack.

_"No, not again."_ Groans Metagross.

_"How about we tackle the Elite Four again, Bruce?"_ Blazie asks, eager to train herself harder as we walk outside of Lavaridge town and proceed to Mt Chimmey for training.

Now I bet you're wondering, 'How is this guy able to talk to Pokemon? Does he have a Translator?' Well translators haven't been made yet but I heard in a few years a company called Silph Co will have finished the device, but me? Well, Funny thing is, I've used Metagross's telepathic Senses to communicate with Pokémon so much that I can Understand talk to Pokémon after a Gruelling few months of Practice. My Parents are proud of me and my Abilities, after all I helped Rayquaza stop Groudon and Kyogre from tearing Hoenn apart by using Metagross and Salamance to stop trainers from trying to capture the Legendaries and I became the Champion of Hoenn at 16 years of age, as I start to try to sort things out for now, Rayquaza appears 4 meters above me.

"Gah! Bloody Hell!" I yell in Surprise, Rayquaza manages a Grin, My team kneels as they Notice the Legendary Rayquaza, which I have gained his Friendship with.

_"Humans are easy to scare, especially this one."_ He mocks, I grin too, he knows if don't scare easy, after all I mocked him when he tried to hit me with an Ancient Power.

"So what's up?" I ask

_"What human phrase is that?"_

"I mean what is the Problem?"

_"There's some mysterious Group of both Humans and Pokémon going around Scootopolis City trying to get into the Cave of Origins by Force."_

**#Pokemon R/S/E Abnormal Weather#**

"Guns or Pokémon?"

_"Mostly Pokémon."_

"Mostly?"

_"A few Grunts shot at me with Weapons."_

I groan, I hate it when people use guns with Pokémon, I've being in a Firefight before but my team had given me Abilities for example: Blazie might give me the ability to heat bullets using Ember or Salamance might use Dragon Dance on me to make me faster and hit harder, I've also attempted to help Kanto with their Team Rocket Problem, but someone defeated the leader before I could find out who it was and they disbanded shortly after, nevertheless my efforts to clean up the rest of team rocket's Crew awarded me with a Worldwide Firearm user License , I know how to use it but I prefer not to, scares the trainers and makes a big fuss with the cops.

"Alright so do you want to help me?"

_"As I much as I would like to burn those who enter the Birthing cave, I have to urgently attend a meeting with the Hall." _Rayquaza said, knowing that it was up to me to deliver a swift Punishment, the Cave of Origin was a sacred Place.

"Gotcha."

_"Goodbye Bre, Excuse me, brich- i mean B." _Pokémon Tongue can hardly say my name so they call me B, the starters had learnt to speak fluently from that Meowth from Team Rocket the police had interrogated.

"See ya." I waved.

Rayquaza flew into a Blue Portal created by what I think is Arceus, the god of all Legendaries or something Rayquaza told me and Yeah I have 5 Pokeballs, I use 3 for my Team, and 2 for Rayquaza and Groundon, you see Rayquaza and Groundon thought that if they were in my team they'd level up faster and become strong enough to Control the Earth, Water and Sky via Mental Power, Kyogre or Lady Kyogre as they call her refused to be trained by a 'Filthy Human', that didn't irritate me. Much.

"Looks like we're kicking Aqua's ass again." I told the team.

_"Or Magma."_ Blazie smiled maliciously, she really enjoyed beating other Fire Types, I think it's some kind of rivalry thing.

"_But how are we supposed to get there? I can't fly fast enough."_ Salamance complained.

"Metagross, Teleport us please." I asked as he sighed.

_"Must i?" He groaned._

_"Come on Metagross." _Blazie encouraged.

_"Shut up girl." _Salamance insulted as Blazie growled as her knuckles burnt with Red flames

_"Sorry! Sorry!" _Salamance apoligized as a Purple aura surrounded us and Metagross struggled for a bit ,he's doing much better with practice.

**# Pokemon R/S/E VS Team Magma/Aqua [Black/White Soundfont] #**

In a flash of Purple light we arrived at Scootopolis city, what looked like a Black coloured Team Magma Grunt ran up to me with a Pistol drawn.

"Hey kid, get in the cage with the Other Hostages!" I hate it when people assume me with the other 10 year old trainers.

"Metagross." I asked, Metagross pulled the Grunt's Pistol out of his hand and gave it to Officer Jenny who was in the cage. The grunt then pulled out a pistol, a Magnum, so I shot him first, in the hand, he stood there for a second while staring at the hole in his hand before he ran off holding his damaged hand.

"Some kid is interfering!" He yelled, in response the two Grunts near the cave sent out two Bayleef and one Camerupt while their leader stood there observing.

_"Oh look, more pokemon to toy with."_ I could hear one of the Bayleef say.

_"Watch it, that arrogance cost you two a beating last time."_ Warned Camerupt as I motioned Blazie and Salamance forward.

"Stand back!" Officer Jenny demanded as she shot the lock off and people flooded out of the cage.

"Salamance and Blazie, use Flames of fury on those Bayleef!" They quickly Responded with a Combo of Flamethrower and Dragonbreath.

I made up combinations of moves with certain Pokémon, they only know a few combined with the moveset they have. Officer Jenny told trainers to use their Pokémon to try and use bind or wrap to trap the grunts, I noticed the Camerupt charging a Rollout on Blazie and I grin.

"Metagross! Use Psychic to throw Camerupt into the water." Metagross picked up Camerupt and threw him into the Water just as a rock came out of the volcano's on Camerupt's back and hit the city wall, the impact shook the city, but the exposure to water left Camerupt weakened, so Metagross put him on dry water, Camerupt was losing balance due to Fatigue, within seconds the Pokémon fainted.

**#Pokemon R/S/E Sootopolis City Theme#**

Vines and Tentacles wrapped around Various Grunts as their Pokémon were easily defeated by Salamance and Blazie, The leader used a Smoke Bomb to escape, I thought I saw something fly up in the air, but there was nothing there. Officer Jenny walked up to me with her pistol drawn.

"Put the gun down!" Officer Jenny instructed as i slowly showed her my License and she reluctantly apologizes remembering the 5 other times I showed her it, mostly when Blazie sends Trainers running saying 'There's a Tough Pokémon and a Scary Trainer beating everything in the Forest.' Yeah, very funny.

"Alright then, thanks for your help with this group." Officer Jenny bowed.

"That's alright, who were they though? Didn't look like Team Magma or Aqua." I wondered.

"Well we've had little gang related activities all over Hoenn. We think it might be the same group as all the others."

"Well then that's troubling, think I can help?"

"No, we don't need any Civilian's help getting a small Gang." I raised an Eyebrow, she knew I wasn't like other trainers, one time Team Magma's Leader tried keeping me at bay by holding Blazie over the edge of Volcano while having his Mightyena protect him, that's when I knocked out the Mightyena in rage and nearly let Maxie fall into the Volcano at Mt. Chimmey. Should have let him fall...

After that event Blazie went a little odd and tried to claw my pants off, literally, I put her in her Pokeball and well... I know what the 'Heat safety Feature' of a Pokeball does, now anytime Salamance or Metagross go into heat I put them in a Daycare because I really don't want to mate with a Male, Blazie however had 'Special Privileges' after all what kind of a Pokémon trainer would I be if I left her after she calls you 'Her one and only mate' and it was true I loved Blazie, at first not Romantically but... I'll explain later.

"Are you sure?" I persisted.

"Y- Hey, wait a second. We found a Stash of the Gang's Uniform smuggled into Slateport from the Sinnoh Region a couple of weeks ago, Do you think you could assist us in finding the Compound in the Sinnoh Region?" She asked with Reluctance in her eyes.

"Sure." I agreed as a weight seemed to lift off her shoulders.

"Thank you, now don't tell any of the Jennies I let you take on a Police Assignment. I only let you because of your Pokémon and that weapon." She pointed as I put it in its Hidden holster.

"Alright, Jenny thanks." I thanked as a Civilian ran up to us.

"There's a Pokémon in the Cave and it won't come out and it burns anyone who tries to get in!" He panicked, holding his bandaged hand.

**#Pokemon R/S/E: The Drought#**

"I've got this Officer." I offered as the Civilian looked at Jenny like she was Crazy for allowing this.

"Why are letting this kid go?!" He shouted as I took out Metagross and used him to levitate to the Cave of Origin.

"Because he's fought a legendary Pokemon before and he stopped the fight between Groundon and Kyogre using Rayquaza." Jenny reminded him.

"He has Rayquaza?!" He asked in Delusion.

"Used to." She said, trailing off, I walked towards the Cave, when a Fire blast hit the cave as the Flames streamed out of the Cave entrance followed by a Familiar Growl.

_"LEAVE THE CAVE ENTRANCE, NO ONE STEALS THE EGG OF ORIGIN!"_ I worry, he's angry, but never this angry.

"Officer Jenny! Make sure no one gets into the cave." She looks at me across the Water

"What are you going to do?" I don a Confident Smile.

"I'm going to have a little chat with our Firey Friend!" I walked in as I heard Jenny say "Get back here!" Meh, I'll pretend I didn't hear her, Groudon looked me with a Fire Blast charged in his mouth, he shut his mouth, canceling the attack.

_"Why are you here? This only concerns the Pokémon of the Hall of Origin." _That was some-kind of Meeting Place for all Legendary Pokémon in the World to gather and discuss issues and Situations of great Problems, that's all they'll tell me.

"Lord Groudon, I know you're defending something, and it must be important to threaten the earth people."

_"Thank you for using my true Name Brick,i mean- Brine-" He growled in Frustration_

_"B."_ He sighed whilst growling at the same time.

"Now what is making you want to harm the citizens of the city?"

_"I have an Egg."_ I stood there silent, I didn't know how to react, I never seen an egg (Unless you count Togpei in its shell) let alone a Legendary Egg.

_"And I have swore to protect it until my mate heals up."_

"Who's your mat-" Groudon cut me off

_"I cannot discuss with you."_

"Oh." A silence lined the cave, besides the Bubbling Lava Groundon was Bathing in to patch his Scales up with, Metagross did something similar once in a Meteor Falls.

_"I had 2 Eggs, before thieves took one."_ He growled, throwing lava on the Walls

"That gang..."

_"Yes, A small part of Humanity has gone corrupt since Team Magma and Aqua tried to Summon me and my- I mean Lady Kyogre."_ He remembered the day he awoke from hibernation.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked, hoping to report back to Officer Jenny.

_"Track the thieves down and get my egg back." _Groudon requested.

"Very well." I agreed.

_"And tell the humans to stay out B, i do not want to have to kill another one."_ I looked to the right which he gestured and saw a skeleton still smoking.

_"He was one of the thieves."_ I nodded in acknowledgement

"Keep the Eggs safe and try to not to argue with Kyogre!" I told him.

_"What do you think I'm doing B?!" _He roared, Angry that I thought he wasn't trying.

"Joking?" I ran out and pushed Jenny out of the Way as I jumped into the water as the fire blast hit the back of the of the gym.

"Well?" Jenny asked while dusting herself off

"Make sure that NO ONE gets in that Cave, Groundon is defending an Ancient Relic." I warned.

"Ok." She nodded.

"I mean it, make Temporary Barrier to the Cave and have at least three officers here at a time. I found Fresh Remains." I said as her eyes glowed with a demand for Justification.

"Alright I'm taking the bod-" I grab her Shoulder, thankfully stopping her.

"He'll burn you, Jenny, he'll burn Anyone including children if they get that cave." At first she thought that her Badge would keep her safe, then she looked into my eyes, I was Dead Serious, Her face hardened with Ferocity.

"Alright then! Everybody back to your homes!" She yelled "And Bruce! Get over to Lilycove City, I've Prepared your ticket! We'll have Scootopolis Covered in Police by the time you get there!" She announced.

**#Pokemon Route 110 Theme#**

"Thanks Jenny!"

"It's Officer! OFFICER!" She Erupted in a fit of rage, Smiling, I walked to the Pokémon Centre and then sent out Metagross.

"Teleport me outside the city please Metagross." He Glared.

_"I'm not a Teleport Pad Bruce."_ I smirked at his comment.

"I know this is the Last one for awhile, then Rayquaza will fly us to Lilycove city and then a long relaxing Boat trip to Sinnoh." His eyes lit up, for a Tough Pokémon he sure has no problem displaying emotion.

_"We're going to Sinnoh? How long ago did this happen?"_ We were covered in Purple Aura then teleported on the slope on the outside of Scootopolis city, He then pounced on me, forgetting he's a ton of Weight, almost crushing my ribs as a result, luckily mum trained my chest with hugs strong enough to crush a Steelix.

"A couple of Minutes after you defeated that Camerupt, we have a few jobs to do but consider the trip as an Award to your outstanding work." I answered as Metagross stamped the ground happily, my Pokeballs opened automatically and Salamance was already firing questions.

_"Wowarewereallygoingtosinnoh?Iheardtherewasnobagon ,isthattrue?Whatabouthoenn?Areweleavingit forever?Wewillhaveahouseinthemountainsinsinnoh?Wit hasmallberrygarden?"_ Blazie shut Salamance's Mouth, another reason I loved her.

_"I have a question too, Are your Mom and Dad aware that you're going to find a Criminal Gang and take back a Legendary Egg?"_ Of course she asks THAT question. I figured out that Pokémon can hear Snippets of outside talk their Pokeballs, good thing they were asleep when Blazie was in heat, otherwise they would be complaining about when Blazie got something that they'd say that they'd have to mate with me to be equal.

_"Egg?"_ Asks Metagross, Obviously not hearing my Discussion with Groudon.

"Relax Everybody, we're going to Sinnoh to do a few jobs for a few Special People then we're taking a Vacation for a while, Steven's going to Act as Champion while I'm gone, I've organized it via Pokenav, Officer Jenny has sent a Message to Mom saying that I basically have won a Holiday as a Reward for Saving Scootlopolis and we might make a House in Sinnoh when I'm Old and if I like the place enough." I take in a Large enough air people might have thought I was a charging a Hyper Beam.

_"Wow I'm Surprised you could remember to answer all that."_ Says Metagross in surprise.

_"Probably got Training from Blazie talking all the time."_ Salamance Sneers, Blazie growls in Response

"No, if that were the case everyone would be fainted via your uproar attack." I counter, the team stares, until Blazie giggles, Metagross Laughs and Even Salamance snickers.

_"Well nice to see you lot have something to laugh about."_ Grumbles Rayquaza, My team Kneels in front of Rayquaza, I walk up to him and give him a Pecha Berry

_"What is this Berry going to do?"_

"It helps with Moods, it put Blazie- i mean Blaziken felt better after getting weak in front of an Golem Colony Attack."

_"You Survived that?"_ He said after flawlessly eating the berry

_"Yes My lord, but only with the help of my Fellow Team and Bru- my Trainer." _The Gigantic Pokémon bellowed a Laugh.

"_Surely you jest? With this Trainer plus one of you, could easily take down a Colony of Hoenn's Finest Pokemon!"_ Rayquaza complemented as I stroked my Chin.

"Maybe, but my Pokémon all equal and I love each one as family." I turned around as Blazie Blushed Salamance smiled and Metagross Nodded in Agreement.

_"This bond you share warms my Center." _He said with an ounce of envy.

"I hope you mean Heart." I thought aloud as imagined Rayquaza's 'thing', I shuddered.

_"Of Course. What did you think I meant?"_ Blazie didn't show it but she was Anxious, I could feel it, I wondered if the team could feel it.

"Oh nothing, Slight Human Language Error, So what happened?"

_"The Hall was Furious at first that Groudon Refused to Show but Groudon Explained through A portal Created by Celebi, that he is..." _He stopped for some reason.

"Guarding an Egg." I answered as Rayquaza flew up a Meter and charged a Hyper Beam while he spoke:

**#Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Temporal Tower#**

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW OF THIS?!" _He roared in anger, Blazie stood up and Lighted her Knuckles with white flames which was rare she only ever did it twice: this time and defending me from Bikers who figured out they could rape Pokémon, I tried to stop them from hurting a Gardevoir but they broke my rib cage and my jaw, Blazie's fists turned white and they never found out how the three bikies disappeared, I could feel the heat from her Knuckles. It was overpowering. She would hit a God of Sky with the Power of a God to save me, better not screw up.

"I think that's what the Thieves were after and Groudon told me after he tried to cook me." Rayquaza cancelled the attack but still had a small piece of anger in his wording.

"_Hm, you seem to be fluent with your words if you are able to get Groudon to tell such secret before he tells his Elder." _He mutters.

"Um, Sure, Hey Rayquaza I have one last Request before I leave."

_"You're leaving?" _He asked in surprise.

"Not permanently, just long enough to assist the Human's Peace and to help Groudon." I explained in his type of speaking to influence him as he nodded.

_"Anything." _He agreed.

"I would appreciate a ride to Lilycove City." I requested as he thought for a while.

_"Very well, you know you'll have to do the same drop-off technique right?" _He informed me, See, Even though Rayquaza was technically my Pokemon, Many People try and steal it daily, So Rayquaza always stays at a High Attitude around Humans to avoid this.

"Yeah." I acknowledge as he drops his tail beside me.

_"Very well B, Climb on." _Rayquaza instructed.

"Come on Guys!" I cheered as the team carefully climbed on the scales of Rayquaza, while Blazie asked me if I could put them in their Pokeballs to avoid to riding on their Sky God. Of course I agreed and put the team in my Pokéballs and climbed on to Rayquaza, and we took off, he went slowly, I didn't mind, I still had 2 Hours before the Ship took off, halfway there though Rayquaza asked me a Question I would've hated to have Blazie hear it but I don't think she did.

_"I could sense your Blaziken getting ready to defend you as I Charged that Hyper Beam, Pokémon don't normally defend the Pokémon I judge to die, even less the Humans I plan to lay Punishment down on, why do you think she defended you?"_

"I... I guess because we're Friends, c, c, Childhood Friends." I stuttered as a flashback came to me.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**Nidoqueen: "I read the first Chapter, Seems you like that Slutty Blaziken more than Me!"**_

_**Dude492: "No, no, no! It's not related to me at all!"**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Tauros Droppings!"**_

_**Dude492: "Review so i can Continue the story i have planned!"**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Review This!"**_

_**Dude492: "Not the Fury Attack! Ugnnnnnnh!"**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Serves you right you pervert."**_

_**Dude492: "I'm a not a Pervert, you're just over-acting!"**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Niiiiiiiiiiidddddddnnnnnnnoooooooooo."**_

_**Dude492: "FML." *Wall Cracks***_

_**Nidoqueen: "Hm, what's this paper say? How will Bruce get to Sinnoh? Who is Groundon's Mate? Can master surive another Fury Attack? Find out whenever! Really? Same as the Anime?"**_

_**Dude492: "Can't help it."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Can't help a Fury Attack."**_

_**Dude492: "Damnit."**_


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friends Forever

A New Region, A New Love

_**Dude492: "Decided I should release this early. "**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Nido? (So a hour later is early huh?)"**_

_**Dude492: "What? Everyone hates people that go around looking for Followers and Reviewers just to add another page."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Nido." (Like you) "**_

_**Dude492: "Page 2, the Story behind the bond of Bruce and Blazie. Woooooo!"**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Nido. (Not Scary)"**_

_**Dude492: "Your face is."**_

_**Nidoqueen: " Nido, Nido! (I hope you have a Hyper Potion!)"**_

_**Dude492: "Try me."**_

Normal Text: Human Speech

_Italic Text: Pokémon Speech_

**Bold Text: Event**

_**Bold-Italic: Earth Talk**_

Blazie:

Lv:77

Moves:

Sky Uppercut

ExtremeSpeed

Fire Punch

Flamethrower

Nature:

Brave

Metagross:

Lv:75

Moves:

Psychic

Protect

Double Edge

Earthquake

Nature:

Docile

Salamance:

Lv:69

Moves:

Dragon Breath

Aerial Ace

Shock Wave

Fire Blast

Nature:

Rash

Rayquaza:

Lv:70

Hyper Beam

Anicent Power

Outrage

Fly

Nature:

Hardy

Groundon:

Lv:70

Fissure

Fire Blast

Hyper Beam

Solarbeam

Nature:

Bold

-Empty Pokeball-

**FLASHBACK**

She hatched as egg and I had just been born so we were placed in the Infant room together, a couple of years later I was offered to have Torchic as my first Pokémon so of course I agreed and I named her Blazie she thought the Name was cool, over the years she had been known as happy, beautiful and soft, I remember Mum trying to make the couch feel like Blazie's feathers. Ha. I played with her as a Torchic which she was still pretty young, then one day she went into the Tall Grass while hiding from me during a Game then I heard the cry.

I ran into the Grass after her to find 3 Poochyena attacking her, and her face: Her Smiling, Loving, Happy face was so... Scarred and Dirty, her Beautiful Feathers couldn't be seen but b-blood, so much Blood. I think I grabbed a Poochyena while sobbing and threw it into the tall grass, then I stood between the two Poochyena and my only Friend and the Poochyena started attacking me, Using Scratch and Tackle while the third one came back and used what I think was a Growl, one attack after another they attacked me while I bent over crying, desperately trying to fend the Poochyena off, I remember a Poochyena with a Scar on his eye came and the Poochyena stopped and stood aside for him then he looked at me, The leader used a Sand-Attack on me and then tried a Pursuit on Torchic , but I took one last hit and I found I had a massive bloody, claw gash with a piece my intestines poking from the side of the Claw gash, I remember saying:

"I'm Sorry i couldn't help y-you, Blazie, I tr-tr-tried but I r-r-r-really tried and I'm really tired, Torc-c-c-" I never finished that last sentence, I remember I blacked out and then fading in and out, the first time I woke up Torchic was trying to pull me somewhere and there was Fire, Fire Everywhere, then I was at my House with Torchic being on my Mom's Shoulder while mom was yelling something, crying and then the second last time I woke, I was being wheeled inside a Building and Torchic was Beside me in another Stretcher I think, I tried to grab Torchic's Wing, she was on a Breathing Device but when i was so close, she and I were separated, and were Torchic was: Steel walls soon brushed my hand as the Medics pushed my hand back onto the stretcher, I remember trying to Mouth something before I went unconscious again. I woke up the last time with my Mom sitting next to me and a swarm of Balloons were tied onto my bed some read: 'Get well soon.' Or 'Make a Sharpedo Recovery' and Mum hugged me though she elbowed my Bandages, Remembering about my friend I bolted upright.

"Torchic! Where are you?!" Mum tried to say something.

**#Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Melancholy#**

"It's ok Bruce, you're S-" At this point I feared this worst.

"I don't care! I should be dead! Not my Only Friend! The only friend who always had time for me! THE ONLY FRIEND I WILL EVER HAVE! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I burst all my Stitches trying to get out of bed looking for her, Mum leant me back and said

"Torchic is Alive! Torchic is Ok!" I started sniffing and wiping my eyes.

"Really? I saved her? Can I see her?" I sniffed, happy that she was alright.

"Yes Torchic is ok, you saved her, but she's still in a Coma and thanks to you popping your stitches you have to stay in this room for a few days before you can even see the room she's in."

"oh." My words were as quiet and the room was quiet besides my heart monitor. Suddenly Mom's eyes lit up, she had an idea and it often involved a new recipe, a Good Recipe. She fished around in her Handbag.

"Here Brucie." I hated the nickname but I was interested in the Holobook she gave me, I must been puzzled because mom said:

"It's a Trainer Beginner's Book from Unova, it cost a lot of money and I was Going to give it to you for your Birthday but think after everything you've been through, you need something else to focus on." I liked it but I asked mom where dad was, she frowned in response to the question.

"Your Father is still stuck at work and can't fly to Petalburg Pokémon Centre until the Storm clears up." Figures, Dad was never here, he missed 3 of my birthdays due to his work, but then again it was important stuff, 'Making sure Trainers test the bond and Abilities of a Trainer's Pokémon for the Champion of the Elite Four.' The way he said it… it sounded like he was a trainer that was in front of the elite four challenging anyone until he lost and stepped aside, but I know it was WAAAAY more important, like he WAS the Champion, but I found out exactly want he did after I helped Rayquaza stop the fight between Kyogre and Groudon.

While I was still worried about Blazie, I hated reading, I liked learning about Pokemon so every day I read through the Book faster than an Raikou could run while constantly asking if Blazie was feeling better and if I could go see her, when i finished a book i started asking a lot more than usual, Soon mom started buying volume 2 and volume 3 until I had read all 13 Volumes. Mum was upset that she spent so much money on the Holobooks so she gave me a handed-down a Simulator from the Orre Region and I beat it easy, Mum read Vol 1 of the trainer book but that was it she said.

**#Pokemon HG/SS Cinnabar Island EXTENDED#**

One day Nurse Joy walked in and asked how I was feeling, I replied with an average, then she something that flicked all the right switches.

"Would you like to see Torchic now?" Of course my response was:

"Heck Yeah!" and with I jumped out of bed and Nurse Joy Blushed, and Mom giggled

"What?" She shook some Shorts around and I looked down and turned red as a Ember, shortly after though I was walking behind Nurse joy as she stopped and moved to the side to reveal a window which had stairs leading up to the window, I climbed up and looked through a small pothole window, Blazie was there, Finally i knew she was safe, She was cleaned up and still on a Breathing Device, though she looked stronger then when she was on the stretcher, I started talking to her through the Window.

"Hey Blazie, How you feeling?" she just breathed through that device, I frowned but persisted.

"Blazie, I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from coming here, I wanted to help you, that's why I didn't leave." I apoligized while tracing a finger over the scars on my stomach, again nothing but breathing and the occasional beep from the machines in there.

"Blazie, I promise I will get another Pokémon to stop this from happening, a really tough Pokémon to make sure we're safe and to make sure you never come here ever again, so you never ever ever have to be in that room where I can't hug you and make everything alright." I let my head thud against the glass as Nurse Joy let out a Sob and a sniff.

"Why are you sad Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"I'm just sad that Torchic isn't feeling right, but I thought you'd be sad too." She said with tears in her eyes.

"When I'm talking to my best friend, there's reason to cry." I lied as I held back tears.

"Bruce, Blazie can't hear you." I choked a little then put on a serious face.

"Well you heard me promise her so I'm going to keep that promise, I will find a Pokémon that's Strong enough to beat a million Poochyena, so that Me, Mom, Dad or Blazie will never be in that room, I wanted to keep her safe but I don't want her to die." Suddenly a Calm Male voice spoke behind me a couple of meters away:

"You love your Pokémon that much?" I clenched my teeth

"She's my Best Friend! She's not just a Pokémon, she's my very Best friend! I wanted those other Pokémon to hit me, not put my Best Friend in a Dark room where I can't see her without a Million Lights on!" I shouted, he grinned in response, I grabbed his Dumb Black and Purple suit, and shook it as hard as could.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! She's in here because I couldn't fight the dumb Pocheyena! Soon as I get of here I'll get a Pokeball and catch a Zigzagoon and find the four Poochyena who did this and kick their butts so hard they'll be in outer space!" I screamed at his stupid smirk, he calmly grabbed my hands and placed me down as Nurse Joy tried to say his name:

"S-S-Steve- Steven Stone? Oh my gosh!" She stuttered.

"Wait, Steven Stone, as in, the Pokémon Champion Steven Stone?" I asked quietly, Nurse joy turned on the extra lights and Steven's Pale Blue hair and Trademark Smile came into view.

"Hi Bruce." I stood shocked for a second, this guy was my idol! Me and Blazie would sit down every night and watch 'The Pokémon League Gauntlet', basically all these guys challenged the Elite Four and only a few ever made to Steven but when they did battle Steven, Steven kicked so much butt, it's like he was the Buttkicker king, mom also watched it to see if she'd see dad."

"Sorry about grabbing the clothes Mr Stone." I apoligized as I tried straightening out the creases, he grinned at this.

"Only Boring Adults call me Mr Stone, call me Steven." I slightly Gasped, he was acting friendly!

"Ok, so how did you know my name?" I asked, he looked puzzled

"Haven't you seen any TV? You and your Torchic-"

"Blazie, her name is Blazie!" He stood back, probably didn't expect that much noise from a 5-year old kid

"Sorry Bruce, Anyway you and Blazie have been the top Story on the news, People are saying you fought 3 Poochyena just to keep your Pokémon Safe, is that true?" I held my tummy.

"4, 4 hit me." Steven looked at me in amazement.

"I heard that you needed a strong Pokémon to help you and Blazie fight?" I looked at the ground.

"Ummmm, yeah, but I don't have any spare Pokeballs and those Pokemon you have are too strong for me, I need 8 badges to control them." I remembered as Steven thought for a second.

"You know heaps about Training Pokémon, Do you want to be a Trainer when you grow up?" He asked, he was asking me about my dream!

"Yeah I want the best with my Awesome Pokémon team and fight to make my Pokémon the Strongest Pokémon Ever!" I said excitedly, Dad was Super strong but Steven was even stronger, Maybe one day I could beat them both.

"So who's on your Team?" Steven asked, bending down to get a closer look at me.

"Just Blazie, but We'll get better!" I encouraged, Me and Blazie were tough, we knew it!

"Well, I have a Pokémon for you." He said, I stood frozen, 'Is Steven: The Pokemon League Champion, giving me a Pokemon, That's Awesome! Unless…'

"Is it a Magikarp?" I asked, he frowned.

"No, why do you want one?" I shook my head rapidly, Magikarp is the world's worst Pokemon and besides, I liked Blazie's Fire types and Dad's Dragon types better.

"No, I don't like Water Types, especially ones that don't do much." I stated as Steven sighed with relief before fishing out something in his suit.

"Well here." He passes a Pokeball to me

"What's in it?" I ask him as he responds with a smile.

"Press the button and find out." I press it and a bright flash shines and a Floating Blue rock appeared.

_"Bel, Beldum."_ It chimes

"Beldum?" I ask, I've never seen this Pokemon and Steven had something that looked just like it but a lot bigger.

"It's a Rare Pokémon and it's very tough, will you look after this Pokémon?" He asked, Not only is it tough but it's rare too, and Steven Stone: The Champion is giving it to me?! I might faint!

"Of course Steven! It looks really tough and smart!" I commented while bouncing excitedly.

"Then this Pokémon is yours." He nodded with his arms crossed.

"Really?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, all yours." He said as I looked at Beldum, it tilted it's body sideways in curiosity, I remember smiling at it before turning back to Steven.

"Thanks Steven! What can I do to make up for it?" I asked, knowing that they'd have to be some kind of rule with a Pokemon like this.

"Make it part of your Pokémon Team." He told me surprisingly.

"Are you kidding? It's already in the team and won't ever move." I nodded as I held onto Beldum's Pokeball.

"Thanks Bruce." Steven nodded with Gratitude as Nurse Joy came speeding with a tray with a Sandwich and Orange Juice, trying desperately to balance the meal.

"Here you go Mr. Stone, on the house!" Nurse Joy said in excitement.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Steven smiled as he picked up the Plate with the Sandwich and the Orange Juice glass, Nurse Joy giggled in excitement.

"Call me Joy, Mr Stone." Nurse Joy said, trying to hide her excitement.

"Alright, thank you Joy." At his response, she bubbled like a little girl at a Lilycove Pokémon Contest Finals, Steven walked and ate with me to my room, eating half the sandwich while giving half to me which I quickly ate and then giving me the Orange Juice, which I drink also.

"Now remember what I said Bruce, ok?" He asked.

"Take good care of Beldum." I recited.

"And your Blazie." He added, I smile, he wasn't just a great battler but a great Person as well.

"Now if you excuse me somebody may be waiting for me at Ever Grande City." I waved as he walked out the door and a metal Bird Pokémon flew Steven into the Sunset. Mom came running out of my Room and started asking Nurse Joy if Steven was still around, Joy frowned and told mom that he'd left, she and Joy were slightly upset, though Joy shot up and looked a clipboard she had on the tray the food for Steven was on.

"Bruce! Guess what? You can leave the Hospital today!" She announced, I beamed, 'No more boring TV and no more boring Hospital! Hoorah!' then I realized where my Priorities lie.

"What about Blazie?" I asked, Joy looked at Mum with an anxious face.

"She'll have to stay here for the Night." She admitted while I slumped

"What? No, she didn't hurt as much as me, she should ready to leave!" Mom gave me as she looked at Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, can you explain?" Mom asked.

"Certainly Jennifer, You see Bruce, when Trainer Pokémon faint, they go into their Pokéballs but because you were Wounded the Pokéball's safety Feature activated and Blazie couldn't get into the ball so she either had to run and get help or fight the Poochyena."

"Huh." I don't know what she did to so maybe she might of got hurt like me or worse… Later that night I return to my bed to find a Torchic shaped thing in my bed, I run up to the bed to see if it's Blazie.

"Blazie? Blazie! Wake up it's me, it's Bruce!" I see the object split into two Torchic shapes when I get near the bed.

"Tor?" It yawns, it's a Torchic, but is it mine? Doesn't look like it, the other Torchic was a Plush toy.

**#Pokemon D/P Mt Coronet Theme#**

"Blazie?" I turn on a Lamp and see that it's definitely a Living, Breathing, moving Torchic, but it's not my Blazie, The Torchic gets angry and its body starts to turn red, scared, I step back.

"You're not Blazie! You're a Fake! You're not my Pokémon!" I shout, hoping it'd go away, Torchic used ember but Mom's Squirtle counters it with a Water Gun without hitting Me or the Impostor Torchic and Mom runs upstairs.

"What's going on up here?!" She shouts, I run to her and grab her waist and hug her.

"A Torchic is stealing Blazie's Spot on my Bed!" I cry, She frowns and bites a nail.

"Brucie. Have you thought that Blazie might not come back?" I glare at her and push away.

"No! She has to come back! Mom you know she's super Strong!" I protest.

"But what if she doesn't come back?" She raises her voice while saying the poison words

"She will!" I try to hold back tears.

"You nearly died for a Stupid Pokémon! There's a Million Pokémon out there! But Me and your Father have only one son!"

"And I have only one Friend, One Pokémon, One best Pokémon friend. And you can't get another Friend like Blazie!" I shout while she heads towards the stairs.

"Well get used to Flamo!" She calls.

"You didn't even let me Name her?!" I shout.

"It's a He! And this one was hard to get!" She informs before I feel anger, 'This isn't a Friend, it's a Stupid Replacement! Blazie was nice, Fun and never burnt me, this isn't a friend, it can't be a friend!' I thought as I felt my anger explode.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I roar and cry as I grabbed the Imposter and threw him downstairs and I started Crying

"I DON'T WANT A STUPID REPLACEMENT, MY BEST FRIEND IS BLAZIE! AND WE'LL ALWAYS BE BEST FRIENDS AND SHE WON'T DIE!" I slam the Attic Door Shut, and walk over to bed and get in.

"Blazie, Please don't die, I need my best Friend. Not some battler like Flamo. I need a friend I love as a Bestest friend, I need a Friend I can hug when there's a Storm and I need a friend I can be friends until we're old and turned grey." I whisper quietly, I hear a chirp and turn around, the Torchic plush was still there, I throw it across the Floor. I shut my eyes then feel a cold breeze, the Window was open so I get up and shut it and turn it around to see the Imposter had made it back into Blazie's Spot, I lift the Imposter up and it looked confused.

**#Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Staff Roll Music#**

_"Tor?"_ The Torchic felt lighter and had a band-aid on its leg. Maybe...

"Blazie?" It chirped and nuzzled against my chest.

_"Tor,Tor, Torchic!"_ The Torchic chirped the happiest chirp i had ever had heard, I only knew of one Torchic that was that happy to see me.

"BLAZIE! I never thought see you again! But you made it! I said you would!" I cried as Torchic wiped her tears on my shirt.

_"Torchic!" _She cried as I fell sideways onto my bed with Torchic stopping her crying.

"I love you Blazie, never scare me like that again!" I choked as Blazie chirped in confirmation, then her eyes started to droop.

_"Tor..." _She yawned.

"I Guess-" I let out a big yawn "It is time for Bed, Goodnight Blazie."

_"Tor-chic." _She said before falling asleep on the side of my Pillow.

**END FLASHBACK**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Dude492: "Try that again."**

**Nidoqueen: "How the-"**

**Dude492: "I'm a Pokémon, I'm a Dragon-Fighting Type and i'll- Urk!"**

**Nidoqueen: "Seems the great Pokemon Person is weak to Normal Att- AHHHHH!"**

**Dude492:" Dyanamic Punch, bitch! Remember to read this time, i hope that you understand all the story so far, this chapter is for Character Delevopment."**

**Nidoqueen: "Ugnnnh..."**

**Dude492: "What's wrong Nidoqueen?"**

**Nidoqueen: "N-Nothing."**

**Dude492: "Rrrright. Sure. Come here."**

**Nidoqueen: "No, g-get back."**

**Dude492: "I was kidding about the Pokemon Person thing, now let me see what's wrong with you!"**

**Nidoqueen: "Please stay back, i'm a monster for now."**

**Dude492: "Nidoqueen, What are yo- Mrrrph!"**

**Nidoqueen: *Pant* *Pant* I *Pant* Warned you!" **

**[Background Noise]: *Slash***

**Dude492: "Holy Crap! Niodqueen Return!"**

**Dude492: "What the h- Oh... Fuck. Ummmm, ok, Will we meet Steven again? Will the Team ever get out of Hoenn? Who was the Mysterious new group in Hoenn and Will I find what the hell's wrong with Nidoqueen? Find out in a Couple of days or weeks, School you know?"**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Boat XXX

A New Region, A New Love

_**Dude492: "Thanks to Nidoqueen's behaviour I've had to put her in the panic room and well... she does some weird stuff. She keeps rubbing against the steel walls but as soon as I open the passageway to the panic room she starts tackling the wall, she makes the bump on the steel walls bigger and bigger, almost like... N- ANYWAY! This chapter has a sex scene and the team finally get on board!"**_

_**Nidoqueen: *RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR! "**_

_**Dude492: "What is wrong with her...?"**_

_**Dude492: "Enjoy the story..."**_

Normal Text: Human Speech

_Italic Text: Pokémon Speech_

**Bold Text: Event**

_**Bold-Italic: Earth Talk**_

Bruce's Team:

Blazie:

Lv:77

Moves:

Sky Uppercut

ExtremeSpeed

Fire Punch

Flamethrower

Nature:

Brave

Metagross:

Lv:75

Moves:

Psychic

Protect

Double Edge

Earthquake

Nature:

Docile

Salamance:

Lv:69

Moves:

Dragon Breath

Aerial Ace

Shock Wave

Fire Blast

Nature:

Rash

Rayquaza:

Lv:70

Hyper Beam

Anicent Power

Outrage

Fly

Nature:

Hardy

Groundon:

Lv:70

Fissure

Fire Blast

Hyper Beam

Solarbeam

Nature:

Bold

-Empty Pokeball-

**END FLASHBACK**

**#Pokemon R/S/E: Cross the Sea#**

_"B? Are you feeling unwell?"_ Rayquaza inquires as my mind returns back to present day, what a month that was, every time I remember it, it comes back always so vivid.

"I'm ok, Blazie and I, we were best friends, as Kids I helped train her, I remember when she learnt her first Move, a Zigzagoon made it to our food supply at our Home, and Torchic scratched him and it ran out the door into the forest." I answered as Rayquaza pulled what could be considered a smile.

_"She seems to have enjoyed the experiences you've shared aplenty, we've arrived, Metagross should levitate you down." _He recommends.

"Thanks Rayquaza." I bow whilst attempting to stand on the sky serpent's body.

_"Find Groundon's egg, B." _He reminds with a growl, I shiver, he was responsible for Kyogre and Groudon and with two eggs about to hatch, the situation wouldn't be exactly stress free for him.

"I will." I reassure as I send out Metagross again.

_"Are we on the boat?"_ He asked before he looked around and saw that he was on a God's Scales, he jumped and levitated to avoid touching the god's scales before turning to me in a panic.

_"What are we doing up here?!"_ He asks quickly, I attempt to calm him down.

"I need you to levitate me down to a safe height." I ask before he looks down to the see the high altitude he's at.

_"Ok Bruce."_ The iron leg pokemon allowed as I slid onto Metagross's flat back before he slowly descended.

_"Goodbye M'lord." _Metagross bowed as Rayquaza nodded in confirmation.

_"Farewell Metagross."_ Rayquaza said before sailing into the clouds, eventually Metagross was a safe 4 meters away from the ground as I jumped down onto the soil of Lilycove city.

_"I think the team should be out seeing Hoenn before we leave for a while."_ Metagross recommended, I smiled at his thought, Metagross was always the protective father of the team, kind of like an advocate to me.

"Good idea Metagross." I complement before throwing the other two Pokeballs up as Blazie and Salamance materialised into their normal form, fortunately Salamance is too distracted by the new location to say anything with Blazie walking up beside me, creating what felt like a tender moment before Salamance then cuts between us.

_"No way! I'm going on the boat first! I've never been on a Boat before!_" Salamance says in excitement before flying up and doing loop the loops in the air as Blazie rubbed her temples in frustration.

_"So have you got everything?" _Blazie asked with strain in her voice as I took my bag off and searched through it.

"Let's see: 5 extra clips, check; 5 Full Revives, Check; 10 Hyper Potions, Check and A loaded Berry Pocket on my bag, Check. All Right team, let's go!" I cheer as I felt the radiance of happiness from the team.

_"Hooray! A new Place! New Adventures!"_ Said Salamance, still flying in hoop formations.

_"New Pokémon, new metals and new Stories to tell!"_ Metagross levitating while spinning in excitement as Blazie held my hand.

"_A quiet break from all the chaos and a place for us to have lots of fun."_ Blazie said while she winked at me, I felt pretty good about all those reasons. The gangway to the boat had two Bouncers and a small old man in a green naval suit guarding it, he looked at me and my Pokémon with an inspecting eye as the bouncers stood ready in case something happened.

"Good ahead Master Wilson, you were cleared and checked by the Police Force personally." He salutes, I smiled and grabbed fifty Pokedollars and put in his Shirt Pocket.

"Thanks my good man." I saluted before walking up the gangway.

_"My good man, more like: Short man!" _Laughed Salamance, I hoped the Old man didn't understand Pokespeak as we made it on board, the Bellhop backed away in realisation that I had no luggage besides my Backpack.

_"Why do you think there isn't many people on board?" _Asked Blazie as she looked around, only sailors and maintenance crews were visible so far.

"Well we still have an hour before we leave, so maybe they're double checking their luggage before they get here." I answered as Blazie nodded at my guess.

_"Who cares?! Let's check out our room!"_ Salamance laughed, looking around the ship as he soared above the ship.

_"I think after that you should put that heavy bag down once we're inside the room and take a tan while we hang around the ship."_ Suggested Metagross as he stared at a map of the ship.

_"I double that Tan, been awhile since I had the chance to make my feathers Cream coloured."_ Blazie said, sighing at the relaxing thought.

"Alright so we're looking for room 49." I reminded everyone as we walked around the border of the ship, so far the closest number was 25.

_"At the front of the Ship!"_ yells Salamance, he must have seen it from the sky, sharp eyes would probably been needed seeing as he flew most of the time.

_"Race you!"_ Salamance challenged Blazie as he sped off.

_"Oh yeah?!"_ She accepted as she glided across the planks with her high speeds and aerodynamic body as I laugh at the two's competitive nature.

"Ah smell the fresh air." I sigh with Metagross glaring at my comment.

_"Ha, Ha, very funny."_ He grumbles before I think about how it could have affected him before I realized he had no nose and as a result I burst out laughing, nearly tripping over my feet.

_"Made it!"_ Blazie yelled to Salamance who groaned at his defeat.

_"Oh come on!"_ Salamance whined as Blazie leant against the door at the far end of the corridor.

_"Hey, where's Meta and Bruce?"_ Asked Blazie, Salamance flew back to us, frowning at the fact that we're casually walking unlike their high speed race.

_"Come on slowpokes!"_ Salamance complains, 'Should I run? Why not?' I figure as I start running in response to Salamance's complaint.

_"I'm getting too old for this."_ Metagross sighed as I kept running until Metagross levitated ahead of me but managed to grab his back and get sped along until he flips vertically, knocking me off and reaching the room first as he panted with me.

_"WOO! YEAH!"_ Yells Metagross, Blazie and Salamance look at Metagross in shock that he had that kind of energy and the loudness he used.

_"Oops."_ He muttered, realizing his voice's volume before looking over to see a male swimmer frozen in fear of Metagross's vocal power before he darted inside his room, it wasn't long before we all start laughing at his reaction.

_"Hahaha, Metagross was like: whooooo, and the man was all: ahhhhh!"_ Salamance says trying to impersonate the scene, but ultimately getting missing a few details as I faced our room.

"Well let's see how much Officer Jenny liked our acts in Scootloplis." I challenged, fumbling around for the keys in my bag but to no avail.

"Crap." I say in disappointment as Salamance and Blazie seemed to flare in anger.

_"Don't tell me you forgot?!"_ Blazie yells as I grab the key in my pocket, still pretending like I'd forgotten it.

"_Enough time to check for bullets but not for our cruise key?!"_ Yells an Angry Salamance, while Metagross just shook its head repeatedly.

"Kidding." I pulled the key from my pocket and opened the door, I was drawn in by the Vibrancy of Professional Carpentry and the blue wave pattern surrounding the walls.

_"Woah!"_ Exclaims Salamance, looking around the large room.

_"Water? Really?"_ Says a Disappointed Blazie, frowning at the water theme that the room had been decorated to.

"It's a cruise ship, of course they'd pick that, besides I'm pretty sure this is the V.I.P Suite." I try convincing Blazie, Metagross retracted his claws and rubbed his front foot on the blue floor.

_"Well this feels nice and fluffy."_ Metagross hints on the Dark Blue carpet floor, I rub my hand over it, Metagross was right, it was fluffy and almost tickled my hand as Salamance flies right of the room before stopping and tapping something.

_"Hey check it out! A Water Pool that's warm!"_ Yells Salamance from across the room, I grin at his excitement as I put the bag on the bench and put a keycard in my pocket.

_"Let's not waste time hanging out here, let's check out the ship!" _Says an Excited Blazie, Salamance flies out, probably trying to find some Flying Pokémon to challenge and Metagross walks out probably trying to find some older Pokémon to talk with, Blazie is about to walk out when I grab her wrist, she turns around quickly.

_"Bruce! Wha-"_ I silence her by placing a finger vertically on my mouth.

"Weren't we going to get a Tan?" I try to look suggestively, she grins in an almost sultry look.

_"Yeah, let's go get a tan together Bruce."_ She leads on as the two of us walk to the upper decks as she passes me, shaking her hips as she walked, I kept checking her curves, until she looked back and giggled before looking ahead, adding a jiggle to her step, 'She wanted me to look' I realized with a Grin.

**#Pokemon R/S/E: Oceanic Museum#**

We eventually found a sunny deck and lie on the two beach chairs, she puts on some glasses I gave to her to avoid hurting her eyes.

_"Ahhh."_ She sighs deeply as I lean back and the chair responds by creaking under the surprise that a person had sat on it.

_"This is great."_ She said before adjusting herself.

"And we still have tomorrow too." I mention but I didn't notice her suddenly laying herself on top of me.

_"You know what would be better? A backrub."_ She suggests, I decide to play along, I grab some lotion designed to work into her feathers, she then sits up and I spread it across her back and rub deeply in a circular motion.

_"Ah,ah, ah!"_ She's already melting at my touch, I grin.

"Deeper?" I ask.

_"Lower."_ She says, I rub her lower back as her back seemed to want to curve itself over my fingers.

"Here?" I ask as she shudders, Human touch was soft to her she told me awhile back, should have seen her when she was in heat.

_"Lower."_ She whispers before moving to her waistline, moving my hands across and around her waist.

"Here?" She shallows as she says the next word.

_"Lower."_ She says while wiggling her ass back and forth, I grab it and swirl my hands around her Buttocks and she leans back with her shoulder blades on each side of my face.

_"Rub me."_ She says in a sultry tone as I begin to feel for that wet place, and within seconds I find it but she grabbed my hand and pulls two fingers from my curved hand and pushes them into her hot, wet and tight hole, her fluids already dripping onto my fingers.

_"Ahhhhhh."_ I could see her tongue at her side and I feel under her chest fur to find her Nipples and grab them, she takes in a breath as I push my fingers in faster and faster while not forgetting to pinch her nipples, she looked like she was having a sensory overload.

_"S-s-s-so, h-hot!"_ She gasped, I could feel her body heat radiating from her pleasured body and it was turning me on as the erection in my pants rubbed her skin.

_"S-Stop!"_ She struggled to say, which I reluctantly did, she then stood up and laid down with her furry nipples covering my face, then starts to rub her womanhood over the massive bump in my jeans.

_"Oh Bruce, what's this?"_ She toyed before she slashed my belt off and pushed my underpants and Jeans down my legs while still having her cannons covering my lower face making me harder with every second as her droplets landed on my thighs.

_"For me? Bad Brucie, I'm going to have to punish you." _She informed in a perverted tone, I loved it when she tries to act naughty, feels like it's almost illegal which thankfully it wasn't, I feel a small piece of skin rubbing the top of my member, then she slams down lightning fast with her vagina already soaking my penis and squeezing me tightly.

_"Ahhhhh... It's in. That thing made in."_ She gasps as she adjusts herself, I try not to groan, but it's already constricting my manhood, she then moves her behind and lets her walls push against my member, she then starts to bounce as well as her breasts as she goes a little bit faster. I can't help but let out a groan.

_"Oh what's up, can't handle me? Too bad_." She grins before holding her eyes shut from the pleasure, she moves faster even though she's shivering, but I know it's not the wind.

_"Ah,Ah,Ah."_ She says while bouncing on my manhood as her red breasts jump and shake in front of me before I bite her nipples.

_"Please, you're burning me up_!" She tries to beg for mercy but she knows what she got into. I grab her Ass and stand up with gravity now helping her slide down further, as I push her up and let slide down, her smell of Charcoal now intertwining with the smell of sex as she gasps and bounces on me.

"Ughh."I groan as I felt the pressure rising in my member, she looks at me after my groan.

_"Put me down, I want to try something new."_ She pants, I lift her from her waist as she gets on all fours.

_"You were asking, and I wondered if my Ass was as sensitive as my Love-hole, so let's go."_ Even if I wanted to stop, there was NO way I'd stop now. I grab her waist and ram it into her even smaller anus. She her lower body spasms wildly, as I continue pumping into her.

_"Dear Arecus, Don't stop!" _She begs.

"No way am I stopping!" I said in enthusiasm as I keep thrusting before she turns her herself around until I can see her eyes again, she locks her legs behind my back.

"Blazie!" I said in exclamation.

_"Fill my love hole with your liquids!"_ I oblige and quickly change holes, 'Idiot!' I think to myself 'Now she could be pregnant!' I think in shame.

"I'm gonna come!" I warn as I try to get my tool out of her but she grabs me and pulls me in for a deep tongue kiss as my semen enters her. She muffles a small shriek, as I felt my jeans covered in her Juices. I pull it out as she weakly says:

_"Thank you for that Magnificent tanning Session." _She pants as I hear other People coming, I return the tired Blaziken to her Pokeball before I walk out as a Young Couple walked in whilst I remember what me and Blazie did, 'Don't think dirty thoughts Bruce' I repeated in my head; I eventually reach my Room as I trudged in and fell on the Nidoking-sized Bed.

It wasn't only due to the Romantic time with Blazie which tired me but the fact she seemed so wanting of my… liquids, I mean I've covered her in it a couple of times but she never locked me in. 'Was she trying to get Pregnant? No, she wouldn't she said she hated kids of all kinds' I remember. I rub my face with a heated towel and then walk over to a Medium Sized in-room Pool and let Blazie out as she splashed into the water.

_"What the reverse world?!"_ She says while trying to get the edge of tiled pool, I cover her hand and she stops panicking and looks at me, she gets angry.

_"Why did you put me in a Pool of water?!"_ She snarled, afraid of the Water deadly to her type.

"Humans use this to relax and have the feeling they're melting away, just sit there and keep your head above water." I calmly explain before she stayed still and let out a small sigh of relief.

_"Thanks, normally this would be ice-cold and coming at quick-attack speed."_ She said while repressing a laugh.

"That's fine, how was the tan?" I ask before she smiled at memory of the mating session.

_"Great."_ She smiled before we pecked each other on the cheek as I went to see what's on the TV before I picked the remote and turned on the TV.

**#Pokemon R/S/E: Encounter! Report theme#**

"-astest story, Hoenn's Scootlpolis City is being barricaded by Police as the Cave of Origin is said to be too dangerous to let anyone in. Here's a small clip of us attempted to access the situation." Reporter Gabby explained before the clip was blown to cover the whole screen, it showed Gabby trying to get in as Ty the cameraman followed, I battled them a long time ago, Ty's face was funny as heck when he lost. She and him were in a raft at night as she tried to get near the barricade but a Wailmer floated in front of the Raft and used dive to push her and Ty onto dry land before the two bounced off the tattered raft before it started sinking, the Wailmer snickered and dived back down in the waters as Police could be heard after the duo before the clip cut back the Newsroom.

"Well whatever is happening is obviously kept under very tight wraps, the entire City is being guarded by Pokémon as well as Officers and any attempt to get is covered by Police including a claim that three youths tried to sneak in via Post which is now being searched by Officers, Only the Citizens of Scootlpolis are allowed out and even then they are on curfew, One thing is for sure: It's a Mystery that nobody can solve yet! This is Reporter Gabby signing off." The Reporter waved before looked to the roof and puffed in boredom.

**#Pokemon R/S/E: Art Museum#**

"Good to see Jenny's still taking her Job Seriously." I muttered.

_"She's always serious." _Blazie commented as I could now hear her footsteps approaching the couch.

"What? And you're not?" I remarked as she laid on the top of the couch rest.

_"I can at least laugh."_ She claimed before I heard three taps on the door. I get up as I open the door to see Metagross crawling through.

_"Thanks." _He nodded.

"So how was your Adventure?" I ask as he turned to face me.

_"Very good actually, I met with a Tropius and a Solrock and even a Metang at the Training room and we traded stories and Tactics." _He recalled.

"Any of our Good ones?" I asked as he shook his head.

_"No, just Medium-Advanced stuff like combining Rain Dance and the move thunder gives 100% Accuracy." _He recited.

"Good job, Metagross." He thanked me as he turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

_"I used my Telepathy to talk to the Chef, turns out that he's really nice and he's offered to make dinner for all the Little Pokémon on the Ship for free." _He explained without turning around.

"No Offense but you aren't little." I comment as he turned around slightly.

_"I know, but I'm going to talk with him again and make sure that no one bullies the little ones._" He insures as I walk over to my Bag.

"In that case, take these." I offer as I put a Lanyard with key on it around one of Metagross's legs and a Bag with a couple of Green Pokeblocks.

_"Thanks."_ He walks out as Salamance flies in covered in grazes and scars.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I hear Blazie muffle a laugh.

_"Who'd you fight?" _She snickered.

_"Some Dragonite, He thought I pushed him so he tries to hit me with a Thunderbolt." _Grunted Salamance, knowing Salamance…

"Did you push him?" I asked.

_"Yeah, He fell on top of a Vigoroth."_ He grinned, a Loud Cry rang out across the ship.

"What's that?!" I asked in a panicked as Salamance grinned nervously.

_"I think his Trainer revived him."_ He chuckled nervously.

"Whoa." I admired as I noticed his roar shook a portion of the ship.

_"Hey, can I stay with you guys?"_ Salamance pleaded as the Dragonite roared again as we heard him fly past our room.

_"Please?"_ He pleaded once more before I grab a Full Restore and a Max Elixir and give him the items.

"I really hate his roar, show him who the better dragon is." I Challenge as Salamance perks up at the challenge.

_"Yeah!"_ I rushed to open the door and flung it open to see Salamance fly out to the top of the ship. I shut the door and lie down on the couch as Blazie falls on top me and plants her face on my Chest. Then she looks at me.

_"It's just you and me, Bruce, what should we do?"_ She asked with sigh, brushing a claw along the couch.

"Let's just cuddle, we haven't done that in a while." I decide as I wrapped her chest with a hug and she softly grabs my arms, we laid there and watch the TV as the Show 'Pokemon Drama' came on, people basically dress up in really detailed Pokemon clothes and do dramatic stuff, to be honest I never liked it but with Blazie here I started thinking: 'Did she want to be pregnant? Why'd she lock me in?' I better ask her while I have the chance…

"Blazie?" I asked.

_"Yeah?"_ She asked as she turned onto her side to see me.

"Were you trying to get Pregnant back at the Tanning deck?" I asked before she blushed.

_"No! Of course not!"_ She sounded angry and she stood up.

_"You think I'm that Careless?! You know I hate Kids! _"She Erupted, I get angry too seeing as I was trying to see if I could help her, Female Pokémon had to take it easy when Pokémon have an Egg to avoid cracking the Egg in Development or to have an Enemy break the egg in the Development if I send her out.

"I was seeing if I had to look after another Pokémon! Let alone another Torchic!" I argued as she held her head.

_"Well maybe you should've minded your own business!"_ She yelled as I gritted my teeth, her wellbeing was my business.

"Well you locked me in with your legs, and you pulled me in when I tried to pull out!" I reminded.

_"Well maybe you should've used that small plastic circle device that humans use to stop this from happening!" _She pointed out, 'Fuck, it's my fault she's laying, idiot, why didn't you do anything about it?!' I groaned internally as a silence was set across the room.

"_Good thing Rawst berries are a natural birth immunity."_ Blazie muttered, again, a heavy air filled the room.

_"I need to step out."_ Blazie said as she walked out after grabbed a key card and slammed the door.

"Damnit Bruce, need to think, use your brain not your boner!" I insulted myself, the room was quiet apart from the noise from the dinner upstairs, I walk over to the mini-bar and find some non-alcoholic drinks and poured out the bubbly drink, walked over to the Heated Pool, stripped down and laid down in it. It was warm and seemingly comforting with bubbles splashing against my chest with the texture of the Spa rubbing into my thighs. 'You are their trainer Bruce, you must be perfect for them' I repeated in my head while drinking the Clampearl Non-Alcoholic Beer, the beer combined with the warm pool made me drowsy as my eyes fell into darkness. 'You must be strong, for them.' I last said before falling asleep. 'I must.'

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**VOICE DICTATOR EXPIED OF TIME AT 3:49PM, PLEASE RE-ATTACH MICROPHONE AND POINT HEAD AT MICROPHONE/WEBCAM**_


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble in Paradise

A New Region, A New Love

_**Dude492: "Don't know why I'm up this late, Oh Well, I figured out that she wasn't sick, in-fact top condition, turns out to be Heat Season for her and well... There isn't any other Pokémon on earth.**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Not bad, for a squishy Human."**_

_**Dude492: "Oh shut up, I could arrest you for rape."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "It's not rape if you enjoy it."**_

_**Dude492: "And you call me the Perv."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Whatever, where on your drippy story are you?"**_

_**Dude492: "Chapter 4."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Not even 3000 words, tsk, tsk."**_

_**Dude492: "This chapter explains all shit about the Affect-Effects of having non-Alcohol be- hahahahaha! Sorry Sorry, The ship is attacked, but by whom? Read on to find out!"**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Will Master come to me? Find out in the next 5-10 minutes while you're reading the story."**_

_**Dude492: "Time to see what Rule34 had to say about Pokémon."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Major turn-off."**_

_**Dude492: "Warning! Chapter Contains High Violence and Adult Themes."**_

Normal Text: Human Speech

_Italic Text: Pokémon Speech_

**Bold Text: Event**

_**Bold-Italic: Earth Talk**_

Bruce's Team:

Blazie:

Lv:77

Moves:

Sky Uppercut

ExtremeSpeed

Fire Punch

Flamethrower

Nature:

Brave

Metagross:

Lv:75

Moves:

Psychic

Protect

Double Edge

Earthquake

Nature:

Docile

Salamance:

Lv:69

Moves:

Dragon Breath

Aerial Ace

Shock Wave

Fire Blast

Nature:

Rash

Rayquaza:

Lv:70

Hyper Beam

Anicent Power

Outrage

Fly

Nature:

Hardy

Groundon:

Lv:70

Fissure

Fire Blast

Hyper Beam

Solarbeam

Nature:

Bold

-Empty Pokeball-

I awoke to the Sound of Gunshots and Screaming.

"Crap! What the reverse world?! Salamance!" I yelled, ready to apologize for the Chaos Salamance had done, but as I heard more gunshots and now the rumble of thunder, I realized that Salamance couldn't use a Rifle, An M16 from the sounds of it. 'Shit! Blazie is still out there!' I realize as I dash to put on my clothes and Bag as I check my Sliverballer as I hear a Pistol shot from the above decks. I pull out some Metal-coat Bulletproof Armour I'd prepared incase of Team Rocket and hid it under my shirt whilst also deciding I'd grab a Steak Knife, just to be safe.

"Alright Bruce, no Pokémon abilities and a swarm of ummm... Pirates?" I think aloud as another Rifle shot went off and I heard Metagross's roar accompanying it.

"THAT'S IT! YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG TRAINER!" I announced to whoever fired that shot before hearing two Pirates run towards the door, 'Come on' I thought to the pirates as a pirate cracked the door open but I shoulder-first charged the pirate unfortunate enough to be leading as the impact made him fall off the edge of the Boat's guardrail before I noticed the pirate still beside me as I used the Steak knife to stab the Pirate in the neck while sliding myself to the side of him as he tried to shoot me with the Colt Python, i responded by slamming the Butt of the Sliverballer into the Pirate's Head as the pirate slumped to the planks, Bruce grabbed the Colt Python and used the handcuffs the pirate had to rope his wrist with the handcuffs with the boat guardrails before flipping the Pirate to the outer side. I grabbed his Radio as it spouted a Command.

"Agent R! Where is your Patrol?!" The walkie talkie cracked to life as I picked it up, 'Agent R? Not pirates I guess, but they looked similar to the Team Rocket Grunts I fought in Kanto, maybe it's Team Rocket trying to take revenge?' I guessed.

"Agent R!" The walkie-talkie demanded as I used my bandanna to muffle my voice.

"Yeah Boss?" I mimicked, the grunts were Semi-Idiotic so this would be easy to impersonate.

"What the Fuck are you doing?!" The Female demanded to know, again, easy to impersonate.

"Urrrmmm, Stealing boss?" I acted as I resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"I hope its riches." The mystery woman asked, expecting the answer that was offered, 'Riches? Team Rocket are Pokemon thieves… Why would they want riches?' I noted.

"No Boss, Pokémon. I like way better, see because you just have put them to sleep and then throw a Poke-"

"AGENT R! GET YOUR DEAD MAN ASS UP HERE SO I CAN KICK IT AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE FOR-" I snicker but throw the Walkie-Talkie away, it was making too much noise now as the plunking sound of the walkie talkie confirmed it's silence. Still angry for the Grunts shooting at Metagross, I ran up the stairs as I shot another two walking down stairs with my Sliverballer and the Pirate's Colt Python: one grunt was shot in the forehead, one in the eye.

"What was that?!" A Grunt around the corner asked the others as I rolled across the deck to a fern, acting as cover before Grunts opened fire at me and from the sounds of it, there were three Grunts. Of course, Grunts shoot first, Aim later. I grab a Toxin Berry which I found in Kanto which causes poisoning if eaten, I threw it in the air towards the Grunts and following my guess, they shot it, making the berry shower them with toxins, some of which I guess: Landed in their mouths, within seconds, the berry had affected the three as well as the two armoured Personnel that arrived as backup, all victims to the berry were shivering and curled up, puking and having a very rapid case of uncontrollable bowel release from the smell of it.

"Oh Arceus! What is this Agent T?!" Cried a grunt to his superior as I walked over and shot their radios then took their guns. 'Agent… That must be the armoured Pirate, in fact… Now that I look at them, they don't look like Team Rocket goons, they're slightly armoured with Shoulder pads and knee pads with green lining… They could be a new team.' I thought.

"I-I don't know!" Vomited the Agent as I looked to see the fist sized berry still stinking in the middle of the ship's deck, I picked up the Toxin berry's remains and stabbed it with my Steak Knife: poisoning the knife before Metagross walks out with a Protect but disengages after seeing just me standing, he ran over to me and hugged, then poked my stomach angrily, losing most of my breath from the jab.

_"Where in Giratina's Dimension were you?! People were dying!"_ He yelled, I clench my teeth, still feeling the impact of his poke.

"I had to kill to 8 people just to make sure you weren't dead!" I explain as Metagross was slightly agitated by my response, but kept his cool by breathing deeply.

_"I used my psychic abilities to throw the Grunt's overboard and break their weapons, also while using Protect to cover the young ones while all the bullets hit me before one bullet hit my steel eye: causing it to sting, this made me lose my temper and use Psychic to grab a umbrella, knock over five Grunts and throw them overboard." _He recalled, I look and see first evolution and baby Pokémon been covered by Metagross's Protect, a few second evolution Pokemon growled at me before Metagross growled at them and then they reluctantly sat back down.

"Clever." I praised as he smiled before I spied a Grunt aiming at me through the Food Bar, quickly I shot the grill's leg, causing hot oils and liquids to splash out onto the grunt who squealed in pain, the Pokémon looked at me, frightened by my actions.

"Metagross, they're not going to want me here, where are the others?" I asked as Metagross looked down in reluctance.

"Tell me!" I demanded as Metagross shrunk slightly at my roaring, causing the other Pokemon to cringe in fear.

_"Salamance is using the Wingull to get to land and get help."_ He muttered as I stared harder, he wasn't telling me where Blazie was.

"Where. is. Blazie?" I asked once more as I looked at his eyes, one had a small crack from bullet in his eye but both were soft with fear.

_"I tried to stop her, but she..."_ He was scared to say the next part, the suspense was killing me as I shot a grunt appearing from the staircase I came from.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I roared, He bumbled at first but then stuttered out his answer.

_"She ran towards where the Captain was, to find where the Leader of this gang was." _I felt my eyes widen, then I glared at him for not telling me this earlier, like I was trying to burn holes through him, I turned to the cabin before deciding to inform Metagross of what I knew.

"They're a new team, like Team Magma or Aqua, but they're stealing anything of value and killing anything they can." I tell Metagross before running towards the Captain's Deck only to hear the crunch of my nose and feeling burning pain as a steel door flung open, pushing me to the floor boards with two Houndoom darting out.

_"Well well, a trainer carrying our master's weapons." _Noted a Houndoom, growling while saying it to his companion.

_"He's injured, let's eat him, hear that human? We're going to feast on your bones!" _He threatened as he bared his yellow teeth, I grinned and laughed.

_"Why is it laughing?"_ The Houndoom asked each other.

"I can hear you. That was a funny joke." I smirked in spite of their threat, they both stood back in surprise as I sat up

_"He hears us?!" _The threatening Houndoom exclaimed as the other Houndoom pounced before I stabbed it with the poisoning knife I'd hidden, he fell instantly as the other one snarled before I shot it in the foot. It howled in pain as I shot it over and over in the foot until my mag was empty, leaving it's gorey foot shining with bullet caps as it cried in pain. I kicked it far enough before the mutt had reached the ladder leading to the Captain's and Blazie's last known location. The Houndoom whimpered as I faced it once more.

_"Please finish me, I must dealt with."_ He begged, if he worked for these same people who tried to shoot my team then there's no way in hell I'll spare any mercy for these sick people.

"No, you joined your side, you pay the consequences for joining." I quoted as the Houndoom grunted before falling on its side. Unnerved, I climbed up the ladder as I crawled along the small deck, through the crack of the cabin door I heard Blazie swear all kinds of things, stuff that involved the rings of Arceus cutting the people inside, bit by bit.

"Oh shut it Blaziken, my scanner says you're worth quite a bit, especially with your level." The Agent chucked, 'Time for my dramatic entrance' I thought, I had brought the remains of the Toxin berry: it was half destroyed and smelt awful. I cracked open the door and slid the berry into the middle of the group as they stared for a few seconds before one agent picked it up and I shot it, causing the juice to go on the group of four Agents but the female Agent who was on a Podium covered her mouth. I heard something loud fly over, but I kept my eyes trained on the agent who showed no signs of falling over or being affected by the berry as a Mightyena let out a confused whine.

"Damn." I muttered before quickly covering my mouth before the Mightyena tore through the steel door, already I could see it was very powerful, hardly any Mightyena I'd seen could do that, it snarled at me before pouncing and then jumped at me, pushing us off the deck, I swung on the flag that covered my view to the Captain's Deck. I caught a glimpse of Blazie being stuck in a Cage as the surviving agent shot Blazie.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I yell as the Mightyena bit my hand, causing the two of us to fall on the roof of the other cabins before I get pounced on again by the Mightyena, it frothed at the mouth as it spoke.

_"YOU KILL MASTER'S FRIENDS, I EAT BOY WITH SCARF ON HEAD!" _He snarled as he bit my hand to which I grabbed it's gums and threw it off me, I then tried to shoot the Mightyena but it was too fast. It attempts to pounce on me at landing but I grab its paws and spin it.

_"WHAT BOY DOING?!"_ He demands to know as I let go, he scampered through the air until he crashed into the steel wall opposite me, I look over to see where Metagross was using the rubble to fend off something big, I look up to see 2 Helicopters, attempting to shoot Metagross and the little Pokémon, the choppers were firing Gatling Guns at Pokémon to my horror as I noticed Mightyena used howl. I jumped down as one Chopper turned to face us, a Loudspeaker above the cockpit crackled to life.

"Mightyena! Stand back, we can deal with him!" The pilot spoke as Mightyena snarled as drool flung towards the helicopter.

_"METAL BIRD NO SHOOT BOY, MIGHTYENA EAT BOY!" _It explained as Metagross's attack forced it to face Metagross, seizing the opportunity: I kick it in the jaw then I punch it on the teeth and then try and shoot it but it evades the shots again, but yipped at the kick and punch.

"I AM NOT A KID!" I yell above the Chopper's noise as the Mightyena leapt and clawed my pants in an attempt to scratch my stomach out. He snarls at his miss as I try and kick him, only sliding him farer down my leg, managing to bite my ankle, it's teeth are sharp and stings like those coloured shards I'd find on the sea-floor if I wasn't careful.

_"HUMAN TASTE LIKE TORCHIC!"_ It struggles to mock through my leg, but I heard him, to which I kick my leg up, dropping the Mightyena and stomped on it's stomach as it let out a whine of pain.

"DON'T INSULT THE TORCHIC MUTT!" I roar for reminding me of the attack of me and Blazie as It howls in pain, I push my foot in deeper, it whimpers and barks at the same time.

"Wanna hurt Blazie huh?" I say, suddenly giggling uncontrollably, I wanted to stop but I couldn't as I pressed my foot down harder until I heard a rib or two snapping.

"Want to put her in the centre again?!" I continue uncontrollably laughing as memories of us in the centre flooded through without stopping until he said something.

_"I KILL YOU LIKE I KILL TORCHIC!"_ It barked, trying to sound defiant, the beating of the helicopters faded out, Metagross's roar as he threw bits of concrete at the choppers, shaking them but not making them spin out soon faded to black as the

"WHO DID MIGHTYENA KILL?!" I snarl at it, perhaps this was the same Mightyena who attacked me and Blazie, It sealed his fate as soon as he said those next six words.

_"ME AND FRIENDS KILL YOU TOO."_ He chokes, I roar in response. I roared louder than any Pokémon I've ever heard and it was a long Roar. A flash of white and I see the Choppers looking at me and Metagross also doing the same as I slashed bloodied hands across something, I hear Maniacal Laughter in the background before it flashed to darkness.

"YOU KILL MY FRIEND! YOU KILL ME!" I continue at my loudest, it whimpers, Stupid creature.

_"N,N,NO! ELDER DO IT!"_ It lied.

"YOU HURT ME! I BREAK YOU AND GROUNDON TAKE YOUR BODY AND FEAST ON YOUR BONES!" I snarl as it tried to run into Darkness, but shoot its leg as it begs and cries.

_"NO,NO,NO! ELDER IN GROUND SOMEWHERE IN SUN-OIR!"_ He confesses as I grab its leg and break it for revenge against Blazie. It howls before I flinch, 'What did I do?' I realize as I see nothing but black until I see Metagross in-front with flaming Debris everywhere.

_"Sorry, but if they see you did this, we would be taken away, we're family and family will stay together no matter what." _Metagross explains quickly, I go to ask him what is he talking about but he lifts Mightyena's Paw with Psychic and slashes me opposite direction of my original scar, same place though, hurt just as much. I black out for what feels like a long time.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_**Nidoqueen: "Whoa, dark story much."**_

_**Dude492: "That's what the warning said."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "So this one was so short because?"**_

_**Dude492: "Our session or the Story?"**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Both."**_

_**Dude492: "Story was short because my Email had 30 messages in it, most were telling me about how people followed/favourited the story, I got excited and typed really fast and... Now you have a small secret in there revealing a dramatic event in the end."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "And the sex?"**_

_**Dude492: "Hard to keep in, when you're panting, licking my face and slamming faster than a Snorlax falling off a Building all at once."**_

_**Nidoqueen: *Laughs***_

**D**_**ude492: "Will Bruce tell how he got his Combat skills? What is the name of the new team attacking the Ship? Who is the Female Agent and why did she shoot Blazie? What was Metagross trying to tell Bruce? Will I ever improve in bed? Find out in a couple days!"**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Last question will take a few months to answer."**_

_**PS: Thanks for the Follows, Review and Favorites**_


	5. Chapter 5: Metagross's Message

A New Region, A New Love

_**Nidoqueen: "More Master!"**_

_**Dude492: *Pants Heavily* "No, More. Must, send Fan-Fiction."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Oh Please what you rather: Your own Pokémon Sex Slave which a million of those nerds would pay all their money for a chance to mate with this or a Bunch of Teenage Girls and Furry Lover 40 Year old Men following your Story.**_

_**Dude492: "Both and don't discriminate."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "No, Pick One."**_

_**Dude492: "I know! Both, again."**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Pick one or I grab the Rope, Gag and Viagra, tie you to your bed and I fuck you until you die."**_

_**Dude492: "This story is Supposed to make up for the short Chapter I made yesterday, Hopefully it'll answer most of the questions I made yesterday, Word is telling me that this 13,000 Characters but I think it's lying, Anyway, Bruce is awake and questions Metagross about the Pokemon's actions and message, Plus something changes Bruce to lose all the child from his system and be serious and harsh towards his team, Enj- Mprhh!"**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Times up! You picked: sex slave."**_

_**Dude492: "Mrph You!"**_

_**Nidoqueen: "Just what I wanted."**_

Bruce's Team:

Blazie:

Lv:78

Moves:

Sky Uppercut

ExtremeSpeed

Fire Punch

Flamethrower

Nature:

Brave

Metagross:

Lv:77

Moves:

Psychic

Protect

Double Edge

Earthquake

Nature:

Docile

Salamance

Lv:70

Moves:

Dragon Breath

Aerial Ace

Shock Wave

Fire Blast

Nature:

Rash

Rayquaza:

Lv:70

Hyper Beam

Anicent Power

Outrage

Fly

Nature:

Hardy

Groundon:

Lv:70

Fissure

Fire Blast

Hyper Beam

Solarbeam

Nature:

Bold

-Empty Pokeball-

I awoke in a Hospital, was this that flashback about Blazie again? As my sight began to improve I realized the hospital looked different to the ones in Hoenn and I realized it wasn't a Flashback, I saw a Nurse Joy with blue hair walk in, she looked nervous you could tell easily.

"Ah! Oh, y-you're awake!" She stuttered in surprise, I sat up to see that I have stitches across my stomach, 'What was Metagross trying to tell me back on the boat?' I hold my hand with stinging pain in my palm, I looked down to see there was Bandages on it, 'Oh right' I realize: Mightyena's Bites. I try to think about what happened but a raging headache stopped me from remembering, 'What the hell did Metagross do?' I wonder as I move my hand away from me to see Blazie sleeping on my waist, her chest raising in every breath, at least she wasn't dead.

"What the heck happened? Where am I? Where's my Pokémon?" I ask the nurse, but she mumbles the answer so quietly I couldn't hear answer.

"Could you speak up please?" I ask, slightly annoyed, she walks closer to me and whispers in my ear.

"It's 3am Mr Wilson, so you have to be quiet, you lost a lot of Blood after you fought Team Sky's Pokémon, however because you didn't attempt to patch your wounds you passed out from Blood loss, according to your Medical Sheet: It says this isn't your first time fighting Pokémon." She read from the Clipboard at the front of my bed, I ignored the second Remark.

"Team Sky?" I ask, surprised that she knows who they are, she raises a plucked eyebrow.

"Haven't you heard of them?" She says in surprise, I shake my head and in response she sighs out of pity.

"Team Sky is a team similar to Team Magma or Team Magma except they came after the Crisis of Hoenn, they're small in Numbers but have resources and are organized. At the moment they're professional thieves." 'At the moment?' I noted as she continued:

"At first, they were a small gang, compromising of bored teens with knives, then in a month, they started stealing more expensive things like Jewelry Stores and Raw Mining Extracts, all headed towards Sinnoh." I didn't say a word, I was too interested and slightly curious as to how she knew all this.

"The Police have confirmed that there is a Leader and that the grunts come from previous teams such as Team Rocket, Team Galactic, Team Plasma and just recently, Team Magma and Team Aqua." Wow. She knew heaps.

"How do you know all this? And how come I haven't heard anything in Hoenn?" She let her nervous smile droop.

"I know all this because I was attacked by them once, they stole my purse and I was taken in by Police and they explained all of this to me, but they also warned me not to create a panic. As for Hoenn... I think since the combined forces of Team Aqua and Magma are said to be half of the human population on Hoenn and they know Hoenn better than any team, they're probably sneaking out Jewellery and riches for Team Sky as we speak, I heard that if the media told the public about the combining of Team Aqua and Magma, well... It could create Nationwide panic." She whispered in fear as I sat, taking all this information in, 'Team Sky, created after Rayquaza stopped Kyogre and Groudon from destroying the World in a clash of Elements, so those guys on the Boat… they were Team Sky…'

"Whoa, just... Whoa." I gasped as she tried to strengthen up due to my reaction.

"But thanks to you and your Pokémon, you saved a large portion of ship and it's Crew. Your Salamance guided a Police Boat to the Ship and they investigated and were welcomed to a Team Sky's Helicopter being crushed by a Piece of Concrete thrown by Metagross, they wanted to talk to Metagross but he ran off, leading us to you." She quoted as she tried to remember.

"What about Blazie?" I motioned as the nurse nodded.

"Your Blaziken was heavily injured by the Pokémon Restraining Taser and was in a Cage ready to be transported to Sinnoh. The Police say they a saw an Unidentified Person using a Jetpack to get away, the Blaziken needed to be healed but after that she used your Metagross to ask where you were. As soon as I said upstairs, your Pokémon ran up and openly every door by force to find you, even disturbing a Surgery." She said, hinting her frustration at the disturbing a surgery part.

"And the others?" I asked.

"Your Metagross is stopping your Salamance from burning the Evidence and we found two Occupied Pokeballs but no Pokémon were in them." She meant Groundon and Rayquaza's Pokeballs.

"As expected, thanks for the update." I bowed as she turned to the door.

"Sorry to bother you with this so suddenly, but that Blaziken broke a lot of doors and Equipment trying to find you, the bill is 17,000 Pokedollars, maybe you can get a Loan and-"

"How Much?" I asked.

"17,000." She repeated as I grabbed my wallet and start counting the thousand dollar notes, giving the money to her after summing up the approximate amount. From the look on her face she was very surprised to have this much money in cash.

"T-T-Thank you!" She stuttered.

"Sorry about her, she's get upset if I'm hurt." I explain as I look at the sleeping Blazie, muttering something untranslatable.

"S-She's fine! W-w-w-welcome anytime!"

"Thanks for your help."

"My P-pleasure, Mr Wilson." As the door shut, Blazie opened her eyes and saw me put my Wallet back. She hugged my neck.

_"Oh you're ok! I hoped that female didn't touch you. I tried to stay up to make sure no one hurt you, but I..." _I hushed her.

"You didn't have to, she was trying to help me get better."

_"Oh."_ She looked down.

"You hit her when she came in with the needles didn't you?"

_"Yeah. A warning shot."_ I laughed and she giggled.

"Ok, now can you stop hugging my neck? You're starting to choke me." She reeled back, probably not realizing how excited she was.

"So what happened?" I asked after a moments silence.

_"After the Female escaped, I melted the cage bars and saw Metagross throwing stuff at the Metal War Birds-"_

"Helicopters." I corrected.

_"Sorry, Helicopters, as I Dynamic Punched the cage apart and threw the cage pieces and Metagross who threw them into the Window and killed the two helicopters, one fell on the ship and another fell overboard. I saw Police climb up and stare me like i caused all this, Arcanine and Growithe started barking to surrender, but quickly explained the situation and then I couldn't find Metagross until he mentioned to the police to follow him and that's when we found you by the Dead Mightyena. We heard People and i melted the door where a bunch of People were rounded up into a Group by Team Sky and they were scared. The nurse explained about Team Sky while i sat and waited for you."_

"How long was I out?"

_"7 Owlurs, i mean 7 Houms, I really mean 7 H's, the nurse told me."_ A new word Pokémon can't say, i bet Professor Birch would be loving the Notes I'd taken.

"Really?"

_"Yeah, You wouldn't wake up and when Salamance got here, he got really Angry and left saying something about blowing up the ship, Metagross chased. Maybe you should avoid being Shot or scratched so I don't have to Explain this."_ She Grinned, 'Cheeky thing' I thought as I smiled.

"Well, it's a little late to go out stopping those two, and Metagross can handle it easily." I reasoned as Blazie nodded.

_"I don't think the Nurse would let us go until morning." _

"Well about we sleep for a little bit and then we'll find the two?"

_"Good idea."_ I turn off the lamp as I lie back and sleep, as feel a Furry face on my lap. I drowse off, then sleep hits. I wake up expecting the Hospital to be Blown up or being attacked by Team Sky, but all was normal with Blazie awake.

"_Morning Bruce."_ She pecks me on the lips.

_"Ready for a Breakfast at Dawn?"_

"I'm Famished." I slide down as I walk to the door to see Nurse Joy staring at me.

"And j-just where do you think you're going?" Glares Nurse Joy. I turn and look at Blazie, then back at Joy.

"Just going to get some Early Breakfast." She holds her head and shakes it.

"No, You'll probably pop your St-stitches and I'll probably be the one to push you back up the stairs."

"And if I don't pop my stitches?" I Challenge.

"You'll be healed by t-tomorrow." She stutters, trying to convince me. I consider the risks and sigh, better a day than a week.

"Fine. Blazie, can you bring me some Eg- I mean Sliced carrots?" I wanted Eggs but I know Pokémon say that to them an Egg is like an Unborn Child being eaten by People.

_"Sure."_ She smiles before walking downstairs, Joy looks at her and then turns to face me.

"How d-does it know how we do Human things?" She whispers, I get slightly angry.

"SHE's learnt plenty from me, I thought you of all people would know that Pokemon can learn plenty of things from humans." She looked at me for a bit.

"Can you please return to your room and get some sleep?" She asked with a grudge in her voice, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I groan, as I could feel the glare of Joy's Eyes. I was slightly amused, but being in a Patient Room brought back bad Memories of waiting for Blazie to heal up, I wonder how Blazie's taking all of this?' I thought before shrugging it off 'She's fine, she's a not a little Torchic anymore.' As soon as I slid into my bed, my Pokenav rang, it read 'Steven Stone', I quickly answered, and it was nice to hear a Friendly, Human Voice.

"Hello?" Asks Steven.

"Hey Steven." I whisper, Steven gets the message and starts to whisper quietly as well.

"Heard the ship was attacked by Pirates, You ok?" He asked, Man there's no hiding from the press when you're a champion.

"You Remember the Incident a couple years ago?" I remind as he let out a gasp

"Oh Arecus, are you two ok?!"

"She's fine, I just have a Giant X on Stomach." I reply with sarcasm as Steven held back a chuckle.

"Oh, what did it?" He asked, I think about it only to see the memory of Metagross slashing me with a Mightyena paw.

"A Mightyena... I think it was one of them that tried to Kill Me and Blazie years ago." We were silent for a while.

"So did anyone challenge you today?" I asked, hoping to ignore the scars I'd gottne today, but I surprised when I heard a snicker.

"Yeah, a little girl came with all Ice Types expected to fight the Ultimate Dragon Trainer, she was Surprised to see me and well, She left the room crying."

"Ha." I answer.

"So where are you?" He asked as I look around the room for a poster, seeing as I couldn't use the Pokenav's maps without hanging up.

"You know... I never asked." I admit.

"Really?" Steven asked with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Well when you wake up from being attacked from a Mightyena and having all your Pokémon Missing you kind of have a lot on your mind." I growl as Steven remained quiet.

"Oh, I understand. Well you probably have company now, so I'll be talking to you later." Steven said.

"Bye Steven." I said before disconnecting the call, 'Why would he ring me at 3am?' I see my Pokenav's Social status as Active, I turn it off to stop people calling me.

"Oh well, Sleep wouldn't hurt." I contemplated as I laid back.

BLAZIE'S POV

I walked in with the carrots to see Bruce asleep with the Pokenav open in his hand, I took it and closed it for him before putting it on the bedside table with his Carrots. He looked so peaceful, like this, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams Bruce." I whispered as he smiled, I smiled too as I walked out of his room to let him sleep.

**INSIDE BRUCE'S DREAM**

It took a while but eventually sleep took him, but in his dream he was floating in some kind of Space, he floated for a while before Metagross floated into View.

_"Hello Bruce." _Metagross greeted.

"Metagross! Is everything ok?!" Bruce panicked as Metagross nodded.

_"Yes, Salamance has calmed down, but both Salamance and Blazie are Eager to get moving again." _He explained as Bruce sighed in relief.

"Cool. But, Metagross? What were you trying to tell me back on the ship?" He asked as Metagross looked away in thought before turning back to Bruce.

_"We are Family and if the Police saw what you did, regardless of your Firearm License, You'd be handcuffed to that bed and we'd be taken away."_ Metagross informed grimly while Bruce took offense to what Metagross had said.

"What did I do?!" He growled at Bruce's seemingly idiotic Question.

_"You killed 8 People and from what I heard: 3 Pokémon! Distortion World! You said it yourself that you killed 8 People, in front of over 15 other Pokémon and they saw you burn a Grunt! You learnt all this from your Father for SELF-DEFENSE!"_ Metagross yelled as Bruce growled.

"But they were hijacking the ship! They brought Helicopters just to Murder us all! We saved them!" Bruce countered as Metagross shook his head.

_"You could have just waited until the Police arrived! You could have shot just the legs of Pokémon instead of killing them! One Pilot was still alive on the deck, as I read his mind his mission was to transport us to their Prison! Not kill us!" _Metagross yelled through gritted teeth as Bruce gritted his teeth.

"I killed People just to save you!" Bruce tried to counter against Metagross's undebatable arguments.

"_I had everything under Control! I interrogated a lone grunt and I'd learnt their Mission so I stayed in the one spot to ambush the Transportation Birds to stop them from abducting us and you! Not only that: I had to Protect those kids while you Murdered people and Pokémon alike with Poison and Bullets!" _Metagross spat in anger.

"But Blazie was Trapped!" Bruce argued in desperation.

_"Idiot! The cage was going to be melted so Blazie could restrain the Humans and wait until the Police arrived. If you had more trust in us, we won't be here waiting for you to get better to help that Officer and that Arrogant Groudon get his egg back, SAVE HOENN AND JUST BE AN ORDANIARY FAMILY!"_ Metagross roared as the dream shook at his volume while Bruce's face drained of all colour at this realisation as the two floated silently in Bruce's dream.

_"I know of the bond you and Blazie share, as mating Partners." _Metagross confessed.

"What?! How?!" Bruce demanded to know, He'd make it the upmost secret to hide his relationship with Blazie from his Pokemon and his Family and Friends.

_"On the night of her heat, she was making so much noise that it woke me up and if it wasn't for me transferring myself over to Salamance's Ball and using Hypnosis on the Near-Awake Salamance, you two would have an Audience." _Bruce stared, Speechless.

_"I know you try your best, and we all know that you well and truely love us all as Family, but if you can't trust us as Team without your help, then we you can't trust us as a Family." _Metagross said sadly.

"Metagro-"

_"It's true what you said in-front of Rayquaza, We ARE family to you and you're family to us, so don't try to deny it. Salamance is the Youthful Child, Blazie is the Mother of the Family, I am the Grand-Parent of the family and you are the Man of the Family. Act like it."_ Bruce tried to think of something to counter it but Metagross floated away.

_"To own us Pokémon is Rare, but to have a Team that would do anything to help you in the name of love is once in a Lifetime. That's why I sent a Young Couple to be the Murderers and I hid all Evidence linking it to you, except your Foul Weapon which is in your bag." _Metagross said with little regard to those two humans.

"How could you send Innocent people to Prison?!" Bruce shouted at Metagross who floated away from him.

_"Because we need a Leader, We need a Man and Blazie needs a Partner to care and love for."_ He was gone completely and the world Bruce was dreaming in Shook.

**BRUCE'S POV**

"Man, Witness, Murder!" I woke up yelling, which to my dismay Metagross was there with Nurse Joy.

"Y-y-y-your Pokémon told me that you needed to be woken up, due to your Pokenav Alarm not working." What? I check my Pokenav and sure enough the Alarm Feature wasn't there, I think that Porygon in the next bed had something to do with it.

"Thank you Nurse."

"It's also t-t-t-time for you to leave, because you a-are now fully healed." I noticed my Bandages were gone and I smelt slightly of Sitrus Berries. 'Metagross' I thought.

"Really?" I Pretended to be Excited and before I got up I looked under sheet to make sure I didn't make the same Mistake as Last time I leaped out of Bed. As we walking down the stairs I asked Nurse Joy:

"Excuse where am I?" She looked at me like I was Blind.

"You're in the S-sliver Islands, Tentatown."

"Oh."I walked out to the Front desk and I filled in the Medical Forms and went off looking for Blazie and Salamance with Metagross following me, As if he were a Guilty Conscience, he won't go away. I saw Blaziken and Salamance playing in what the sign said: 'Happiny Park', there sure was a lot of Happy Pokéfans playing small Pokémon. Salamance flew down and landed in front of me, using a Big Smile on his face with Blazie using Extremespeed and hugging me. Blazie sensed something was wrong and both Blazie and Salamance stepped back with Metagross just standing there.

_"Bruce, Are ok? Did the Nurses hurt you?"_ Worried Blazie, Salamance darted in a Question.

_"Hey Brucie! Feeling better now that you have the end of a Treasure Map on your stomach?"_ Blazie kicked him.

"I'm fine Blazie, but Salamance needs to grow up." Bruce started walking towards the Ship. With Blazie walking with him while Salamance hurt by Bruce's Comment flew slowly behind Bruce with Metagross.

_"I know his jokes are bad, but are you sure she di-"_ She continued to try and prod for my Feelings about this Realized Responsibility.

"JUST STOP ASKING! I SAID I'M FINE, NOW BELIEVE IN MY DECISION!" Blazie wheeled back in fear with tears in her eyes as Metagross and Salamance looked him along him 20 other people.

"Let's just get on the Boat, Prepare for another attack from Team Sky and get to Sinnoh."

_"What about our Holiday?"_ Salamance asked quietly.

"Salamance, we don't get Holidays, We have 2 kinds of days: Days where we fight and Days where we prepare to fight. So grow the fuck up, put your childish brain in your head for once and get ready to set sail to Sinnoh to get that damn Egg and the Location of the Bastards, then we get home." Salamance had his eyes watering.

_"Childish Huh? Lv70 says Otherwise!"_ Bruce rolls his eyes.

"Oh Please a Baby Magikarp could be more Mature than you." Salamance's eyes lit up that the remark and a small stream of water crept down his face.

_"A Baby Magi... You know Brucie, I always thought you were a Real Bastard, all those times I wanted to burn you I thought: 'He's doing us good! It's for our Safety!' But now I know that you were just being a big fat jerk for the sake of it!"_ He flew towards the hip.

_"Salamance!"_ Yelled Blazie, she glanced at Bruce who's face remained the same ever since he left the centre: Serious and Unforgiving, it scared her. She ran off towards the Ship as Metagross Floated pass him but turned around and tried to say:

_"You kn-"_

"Just get on the ship."

_"But-"_

"NOW!" He shrunk away from Bruce and floated towards the Dark, looming ship.

**END CHAPTER**

***SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

**Dude492: "Thank Christ for Sleeping pills, Ok now, Hmmmmm, Ah yes! Will Bruce and his Team beat Team Sky? Will a Challenger claim Title as Champion while Bruce is gone? How will Bruce cope with the new found Responsibility after talking with Metagross? Will Nidoqueen ever get out of Heat Season? Find out next Chapter! I'm going to say in a Couple days, but as usual i'm 90% likely to Publish it Tomorrow."**

***SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

**Dude492: "Should make some Steel Restraints for when she Wakes up."**


End file.
